Dear So and So
by JustADreamAway735
Summary: Letter from those we miss most
1. Chapter 1

Dear Rapunzel,

Hey, guess who's not there anymore? I'll give you some hints: he's incredibly handsome, amazingly charming, and has a great smoulder. You've guessed right, it's me!

But you probably knew that already.

I tell ya, heaven's a great place. Surprised I got in here? I'll be honest, I am too, and probably along with all the nuns that worked in the orphanage. But I'm here, no complaints either. Food's great, people are nice, and the view is _fantastic_. Really, I don't need that castle view anymore now that I've got this!

I just know for a fact that you'll love it too. Hopefully, though, when you're older, much older than I am right now. Don't worry, I know for a fact that you'll be here when your day comes. Just keep on being you, Blondie-well, _former_ Blondie.

...Just a quick question since I've thought about it, but how does your head feel like now that all your hair is gone? I mean, when it was seventy feet, it must've weighed down your head by at _least _twenty pounds! In retrospect, I'm surprised that your scalp wasn't bruised by the sheer mass of it. Do you feel lightheaded, airy maybe, now that it's been cut off?

Do you miss it?

Do you miss me?

Actually, scratch that last question, because I already know that answer. Of course you miss me, because I'm crazy up here missing you. I just hope, for you, that you don't miss me _too_ much. All joking aside, Rapunzel, I hope that you're not too sa-no, please don't cry! I know I can't take you to the lanterns next year, but I promise I'll be there with you. Even if you're with somebody else. I'll always be here with you, forever. You are my new dream, remember? And always will be.

But you, you're still so young, too young to just shut yourself off from the world. Like HookHand said, go and live your dream! New dreams, that is. I'll love you no matter where you go, Rapunzel, don't forget that.

But I can see from here that you're still sad. Did I ever tell you that you have a knack at arranging funerals? I didn't? Well, that's because it's true. Hell, if I were there, that'd be one hell of a funeral!

...That sounded better in my head.

Anyways, that's all I have to say for now.

Always up here and thinking about you,

Eugene

(PS, Your black dress looks great on you.)

* * *

_AN I know, yet another bunny attack :( And I haven't even updated my other stories in how long? bad author, BAD! I swear, I'll get to those ASAP! Byee, and i don't mean to offend people with religious references!_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Jack,

Hey big brother! Didn't expect something like this coming from me? Well, ha! The joke is finally on you! Score one for Jill!

...Now that I think about it, that doesn't seem like a lot, since you probably have about a trillion tons more scores than I do. BUT, we'll ignore that track of points for now and wipe the slate clean.

Hahaha, playing that game made me think of all the games we did. You remember them, right? Like how, right after we cleared the table after supper, we'd make up games and you'd chase me in the dark until the moon was really high in the sky. Then you'd catch me and then we'd walk back to our cottage before mama scolded us for staying out so late. Or, if it was too cold or rainy or windy at night, we'd lay down next to the fire and you'd tell me a story.

I really miss those stories.

Actually, I'm pretty sure that's how I got over my fear of the Boogeyman, by your stories. I remember that night, because it was really windy and dark, and those thin oak tree branches right by our house kept scratching at our window. I was crying that the Boogeyman was there, trying to get into our house and eat me. You came in and shushed me, telling me that it was all okay. Then you tucked me back into bed and told me a story about the Boogeyman, that he wasn't real. Besides, you said, _if_ he was scratching at the window, it was because he was a lonely spirit, but to just ignore him.

I wasn't afraid of him after that.

But that brings me to the real reason for this letter. I just wanted to say thanks for always looking after me, even if you were annoying sometimes. You were the best big brother a sister could ask for, and now it's my turn to look after you, to make sure that you'll be with me up here someday. I know, I miss not being with you, just like you miss me, but I'm happy here, and so should you down there. So stop being as moody like you are right now, and go play a prank or something! Or kiss a girl, since you've never done that before. (And before you argue, Verity Johnson does not count, since _she_ kissed _you_. And that was on the cheek.)

I see you and that really nice and pretty blonde girl that you're friends with staring at each other sometimes, like how mama and daddy would. I know you like _like_ her Jack, even though I'm only twelve. Go for her, will you? If not for you, for me, alright? I just want you happy, and she really brings out the old, real you. And if you won't, I'll just go and push you over to her. Oh, and I love you, okay?

Missing you,

Jill

(P.S The lake wasn't too bad; I just imagined that it was like the 'ice cream' we've always heard about, and then fell asleep quickly. It was pretty peaceful, actually, so _please_ get over any guilt you have. I'm okay)


	3. Chapter 3

_One month after Eugene's first letter_

Dear Rapunzel,

So, I see that somebody found a possible new dream, huh? No no, trust me, it's fine. The guy's good for you, I can tell. He's pretty nice, can take a hint, not a lovey-dovey moron, not _that_ bad in the looks department, either. And he's been hurt and lost so much, just like you. You can trust him, because I wouldn't be able to let you go otherwise. One thing that gets me though is his name. Seriously, what is up with that 'Jack Frost' thing he's trying to pull? His real name's Jack Bennet, and it's nowhere _near _as awesome as Eugene Fitzherbert.

There's just another thing that gets me, too. Why do you get so nervous around him sometimes, Rapunzel? It's obvious that you like him, and he doesn't hide the fact that he likes you back. So why do you get shy? That's not like the Rapunzel I knew and still love. That Rapunzel would've already been kissing the guy and exploring the world with him.

Tell me.

And this better not be about me. Look, I already told you that I trust the guy and that I want you to move on. And no, it's not too early to do that. You deserve to be happy again Rapunzel, so I don't see why you're holding back.

Go do it.

Hold his hand, kiss him, cuddle with him, do _something _other than being what cowards call 'polite'. Will you please do it? For me?

Your nineteenth birthday is coming up soon, meaning that the lanterns will too. (Which is pretty cool, that your parents kept the whole tradition. Hey, I'd say it's pretty nice to have a bunch of lanterns celebrating your return). As your love guru, I highly suggest that you take him to the sea where I rowed you last year, and just spend the night with Jack, okay? I just want you to be yourself again.

You better do something Rapunzel,

Eugene

(PS, Have fun, but not too much fun, ya hear Blondie? Lord knows that Jack's gonna be haunted by me if anything more than locking lips happens.)


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Jack,

So...those floating lanterns last night.

So...that (what is it called again? Ahh yes, now I remember) _kiss._

And all I have to say can be summarized in one sentence: I am very, very proud of you, big brother. You've managed to actually kiss a girl your age, for once in your life.

It must have been so romantic, huh, like all the fairytales you told me when I was little. Just like the way the beast had been kissed by the beauty after his transformation, and yes, I did just referred to you as a beast (You _are _my older brother after all). Or maybe like fireworks exploding and the world melting away, only made of your lips and hers (or something like that). Anyways, the setting for last night was _so _perfect that even my meddling couldn't have done it better. Don't worry, I memorized the small details to a T, just in case you forgot. Here, I have it all written down for you too, specifics for your entertainment *insert cute smile*:

Minutes before the people released the lanterns in the air, you rowed her across the water to a small grassy hillside with a perfect view of the shore, blindfolding her of course. Once you got to the hill, you spread out a blanket, a small picnic basket, some candles, and two lanterns. (What a romantic my older brother is.) Then, after that, you took her blindfold off the moment all the lanterns were in the sky, and the night sky changed from indigo to the color of orange that was the same shade Mary Ann's hair. You let go of your lanterns, had the picnic, and then...things got better.

She snuggled up to you like our bunny Thumper did, and held your forearm and rested her head on your shoulder. You looked down at her, brushed her hair away from her face, tilted her face up to yours, and I think you know what happened next, so I'll give you dome privacy.

And then you slept with her that night.

Oh, my goodness! That didn't come out right! I didn't mean like how a married couple...I'll just stop. I meant that you fell asleep next to each other that night, curled up underneath the moon like the stray cats in our alleyway, which was cute. Both you guys and the cats, I mean.

Now, the question stands thus: What is your next step? Will you court her, maybe _marry _ her, Jack? Oh, I do so hope you marry her, since she's really pretty and nice, and she makes you smile again. Take my advice, Jack, and go get her; you probably might not do better than her.

Go get her tiger,

Jill


	5. Chapter 5

(Two months later)

Dear Rapunzel,

I'll just cut to the chase: He proposed to you today. And, of _course_, you said yes. He's gonna make a good husband, an even better dad, and the two of you'll make cute babies with the superb hair.

I think that I'm in debt to him; he's made you whole again, and nothing I can give will be able to thank him for that. So I'll just give you and him my blessings, I guess. I hope for the best, Rapunzel. I love you.

Up here watching on the wedding day,

Eugene

(PS, You should name your first child after me.)

* * *

Dear Jack,

I knew you could do it! After all, you are-err, _were_- a Bennet anyways. Who would have thought that after only two months of dating and a small swig of (what I hope was) apple juice, you were able to propose! That, and that she said yes!

I'm _so_ proud of you, dear brother. She'll make an amazing wife for you, I can tell already. She'll be able to comfort you when you're down, and smile with you when you're happy. She'll help push you up when it's a pretty big hill, and push you down when it's filled with snow, too! She's sweet, she's headstrong, she'll teach you to dance, and she's _very_ pretty. Oh, I'm so glad that she's my sister-in-law now!

Speaking of family, are you ever going to tell her parents that you went through with the plan? I know that the Queen is very nice, but the King seems very imposing and scary! What was he like when you asked if you permission to have Rapunzel's hand?

You _did_ talk to him about this, right?

...No?

Uh oh, we're in trouble now.

Have fun with an angry King,

Jill

* * *

_AN time! And an overdue one at that :/ Well, all I wanted to say was thank you so much to every single person who has clicked one, read through, favorited, reviewed, or _something_ for this minuscule story. Seriously, I don't appreciate you guys enough, and if it weren't for you, I would probably lost my way in writing. So, for everyone reading...thank you. I really love you all, and hope that you've been enjoying! Stay tuned for more, mkay? Okay, Byee!_

_BTW, my other fic 'Day and Night'...things are just going down with it. Actually, sadly enough, it just isn't goind. So I'll just keep on keeping on with that, and hopefully update everything soon. Thanks again, and see ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Rapunzel,

Have you _lost _your mind?! What were you _thinking_, running away with Jack and going to America?! Do you know how incredibly _stupid_ that is, eloping with some peasant boy to some far off country, and, exscuse me, do you even have a _plan_ for what you'll do with your lives once you're there?!

...And that, my dear Rapunzel, was eloquently stated by your father when he found your letter, minus some very colorful expletives with the letters 's', 'd', 'f', and 'q'. Now, onto my own words:

Hot damn, now this is the Rapunzel I know! Wow, even _I _was surprised that you agreed to do something like that! I mean, that little rebellion by booking out of the tower was one thing, but this is a WHOLE new bit. *whew* Now that that's aired out, lemme just say that I really am proud of you. I mean, you stuck it your _parents_ of all people, gave up your royal life_, _just for one person. That takes guts.

You know, it's not gonna be easy. Sure, you've been living as non-royalty for pretty much your whole life, but starting out as a bottom feeder, especially in a new country, it's gonna be hard. Trust me, I should know. There's gonna be a lot of hard work involved to make a nice house, not to mention the amount of work between the two of you to make some good money. Heck, you might even need to go through some days without food! But you can do it, I know that you will. You have him by your side.

Besides, love is all you need, right? (Huh, that sounds pretty good. Maybe I'll make a song out of that.)

Oh yeah, and your dad is sending forces out soon to come find you.

Stay strong,

Eugene


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Jack,

Well, it's been a year since I last wrote, and, don't get me wrong, I still care about you. But, well, you've seemed kinda busy with your life and all, and I didn't wanna interrupt the flow. And _whoa_, has your life changed.

Really, I think it's funny how Mr. I'm-Fun-Times-And-No-Responsibility is a family man now. Everybody's looking pretty good for the most part, from what I can see at least. Little Eugene's is _so_ adorable with his green eyes! And even though he's about three months and has some looks from Rapunzel, I think that he's gonna grow up to be like you. Those cufflings you were looking for? Check his pram, underneath the cushion. But I can tell, also, that he'll be great with siblings, just like you. From Rapunzel's stomach says, he's gonna get one in a bit, isn't he?

How is she, anyways? Rapunzel, I mean. For a twenty-year-old mother with a small child and another along the way, I think that she's still got it. Maybe a little more frazzled, but still herself. But I saw how much of a toll it was on her to give up her family. And she was a _princess_! The lost one, the one no one has seen for eighteen years, too! (Too much guilt? Sorry...) It's a good thing that her daddy and mama still love her, though. The fights weren't pretty, but at least they know that she's happy, and she has you. Besides, our family loves her too much to make for the gap, anyways.

Mama and Daddy really missed you, you know? Losing me was hard enough on everybody, not to mention what it was like having you leave after. They were really worried about what happened to you, and scared that maybe you ended up with me. That's why they love Rapunzel so much. They think that it was because of her you even fathomed about returning to Burgess. It might as well have been that reason.

Look at me, blabbing about everybody else in your life when I never asked you about _you._ How are you? Your toy business is really successful; kids in _Boston_ even want them! You seem a lot more tired than before-especially for a twenty-one-year old; you have bills to pay, you have a wife and kid (soon to be kids) at home, and have all those other orders and numbers you need to keep in your head! It seems like a lot of work, especially for the person who put off getting one bucket of water from the well. Still, you look good, there's a smile on your face every day. I think that now, maybe you have everything you ever wanted: love. So I can't even say how happy I am for you.

Have a good life, big brother.

Love,

Jill

* * *

_A/N: Soo...is that the end? Nope! Just one more chapter, and then I'll be ending this small series. Wow, I didn't think I'd get this much of a base for this as I did. Seriously, I thought I'd get, ehh...maybe four chapters in, and then I'd call it? Meh, whatever. Anywayyss, thank you all for your continued support, and stay tuned for the last installment! peace! X)_


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Rapunzel,

It's been coming for a while now, I think. Has it really been that long? Honestly, it's a little hard to believe, but hey, now we're here.

You still look beautiful, by the way. I'd take silver hair over gold or brunette any day; more unique, you know? And anyways, for a lady who's had four kids, eight _grand_kids, and a husband who's been hanging out up here with me for a while (and who's an even better person than I thought), I'd say that your life has been pretty good.

And I'm not even joking, Jack's been pacing back and forth for the past five hours just waiting for you to arrive. The guy's a nervous wreck! I've even caught him mumbling to himself, wondering if everything is prepared for your arrival. Don't worry now, it is, I've checked. Still, that's not stopping him from double-checking it again, and again. Still, I have to admit, I'm kinda nervous too. It's not like I haven't seen you for a six decades, or anything.

Whoa, look at me, my hand is starting to tremble a little bit now. I'm really not too sure why, either. Maybe it's at how I'm gonna react. Am I gonna be sad? Glad? Scared, even? I don't know. All I really know is that I just can't wait to finally hold you in my arms again, to feel your heart beat and your chest rise and a warm release of breath onto my skin. Ahh, those were the best moments I can remember. But maybe I'm getting a little too optimistic. I mean, once you're here, I'm pretty certain you're gonna run over to Jack, which is fine, of course; he _is_ the one you've spent pretty much your whole life with, anyways. I really don't mind, really. But...I'm gonna get at least a firm handshake, right?

You're coming now, I can feel it. There's a bright light glowing warmly by the entrance. I can't really make out the details, but I can tell that it's you (Daaang, and your blonde hair's grown back. Now I can call you Blondie again!) I'm kinda far off, but I can see you smile and run over to Jack. You guys are laughing, hugging, and crying, like there's nobody else up here besides the two of you. It's cute. Well, I'll leave you two alone for now, then I'll go see you later when we can catch up, just the two of us.

You're here, I'm here, Jack's here, his sister (who is going to tackle you, by the way) is here. Everybody can be happy now, and...there's also something I should get off of my chest, if just to prove it to myself: even though all those hugs and kisses are going to be more up close, I'm gonna have to learn to live with it. You're not mine anymore, haven't been for quite some time, and I don't expect to for you to magically run back to me. Everything's finally going to be okay now.

I love you,

Eugene

* * *

_AN: And it is finished! Whew, well that was a more extensive journey than I thought. Hehe, but yeah, now onward to newer and newer ideas! Yay, more writing! Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys for reading, and please stay tuned for more projects, coming soon! Byeeee ^U^_


End file.
